This invention relates to a device for playing back a music or video source and, more particularly, to a device of this type capable of performing an electrical or electronic musical instrument automatically in synchronism with playback of such music or video source and thereby creating a reproduction atmoshpere which cannot be obtained by mere playback of the source.
Playback of a musical or video source such as DAT (digital audio tape recorder), CD (Compact Disc), LV (Laser Vision Disc), VTR (video tape recorder), television and FM broadcasting and analog records is generally performed by reproducing a musical or video signal obtained from such source by means of a loudspeaker, television monitor or the like device.
The conventional playback devices capable of merely reproducing a music or picture recorded on a source however is limited in their reproduction atmosphere.
It is an object of the invention to provide a music/video source playback device capable of removing this limitation and creating a reproduction atmosphere which cannot be obtained by mere playback of a source device.